Carrier chains for supporting cables, hoses and other flexible conduit extending from one location to a location movable in a relatively straight line are well known. Szpakowski U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,350 and Klein U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,454 disclose carrier chains made up of two parallel chains of side links interconnected end to end, which permit pivoting between the links in only one direction from a straight or slightly cambered extended position. The links may be molded with limiting members of various sizes to create carrier chains with a variety of pivot radii.
The side links have grooves or other interfitting structure with which cross-links of various cross-sections are interconnected. A carrier is formed when one chain of connected side links is laterally cross-linked to a second chain with the chains having pivot axes in common. The carriers may be assembled, without the use of tools, by fixing a cross-link to a side link, for example with a snap fit, and are disassembled by reversing the process. A cross-link may be connected to every link or fewer than every link. The cross-links may be bar-like members that laterally connect two side chains leaving a substantially open top and bottom, or may be covers with curved ends to substantially close off the space inside the carrier.
The prior art also discloses carriers with separate, longitudinally continuous covers. For example, Merker U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,205 discloses a longitudinally flexible band with cable-supporting members thereon having rollers for movement along parallel rails which support and guide the carrier. Also, Weber U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,105 reveals an enclosed carrier with cylindrical cross-links and lateral separators, through which is inserted a sheet metal band cover between separating web members and roller members which extend between the opposite side plates. Moritz U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,370 discloses another carrier using a sheet metal band as a cover.
Carriers with individual cross-links or covers fixed to the side plates require many parts, making manufacture, assembly, and disassembly more difficult. Carriers with individual covers, whether or not integrally molded with the links, can have pinch points, which can also permit dirt and debris to enter the carrier. Sheet metal band covers can have sharp edges which can abrade the cables and hoses, require an open joint at the sides, and can be difficult to handle in long sections. In addition, with such bands, separate cross-links must typically be provided to hold the side chains in lateral and transverse alignment.